Navidad en las montañas
by ddmanzanita
Summary: Es navidad, tenemos una orden dorada que ansia el perdón y la unión con sus compañeros, esta festividad ¿Lograra reunirlos?


**Hola, este es un one-shot para navidad, espero que les guste. **

** fic ha sido programado para el foro/comunidad de Retos fanfiction y es un regalo para mi amiga Andrea de cisne, que disfruta de Saint Seiya. **

** personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión y son de la propiedad del señor Masumi Kurumada.**

**3. Todos los personajes expresan pura amistad y como son fechas navideñas, el perdonarse unos a otros puede ocurrir en estas fechas decembrinas. **

…

**Navidad en las montañas.**

Después de la batalla contra Hades, la diosa Athena había abogado frente a los dioses para regresar a la vida a sus santos caídos durante la última guerra santa que se había librado contra el rey del inframundo, la oposición de estos fue predecible para ella, pero al final aceptaron bajo ciertas condiciones, una de ellas, había sido la entrega de la urna donde se encontraba sellada el alma del dios Poseidón, con la promesa de que el emperador de los mares no volvería a intentar inundar la tierra.

Cada lado cumplió con su parte del pacto y los 13 santos con su patriarca regresaron a la vida, al principio todos guardaron una compostura, pero a medida que recobraban sus fuerzas y su cosmos volvía, su rencor contra ellos mismos regresaba a sus corazones torturados y los problemas surgieron entre ellos. Al inicio solo fueron discusiones, pero no fue hasta que Aioria y Saga pelearon que Athena se preocupo por los corazones heridos y destrozados de su elite, que no habían logrado sanar, aun después del compañerismo que habían llegado a mostrar frente al muro de los lamentos, en el infierno. Posterior a ellos Camus y Milo habían luchado en pleno coliseo por los continuos comentarios venenosos que el escorpión dirigía hacia al aguador debido a la traición cometida, al haberle jurado lealtad al emperador del inframundo, por lo que Athena y más que ella, el patriarca había decidido castigar a ambos santos, pues la advertencia a todos los santos había sido muy clara _"cualquier conflicto entre los caballeros dorados, seria castigada con exilio temporal y trabajo forzados"._

Por lo que a Camus le otorgaron el exilio temporal y fue enviado a Siberia por una temporada, mientras Milo de Escorpión, le toco encargarse de los trabajos de reconstrucción del santuario, principalmente de la casa de Virgo, que había sido destruida durante la colisión de ambas exclamaciones de Athena.

Y aquel día estaba el peli azul empeñado en la reparación de la parte trasera del sexto templo, el clima se había vuelto algo ventoso, debido a las fechas decembrinas, que habían llegado a Grecia, el calor no había cedido, sin embargo había disminuido y la brisa fresca recorría los muros destruidos del santuario. El griego se recargo en la fría pared de mármol y se paso una mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor, se percato de la presencia del guardia de Virgo, que lo miraba con insistencia; desde que habían renacido Shaka mantenía sus orbes azules abiertas, por petición de la misma diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa.

-¡Shaka! – Le saludo elevando su mano derecha, donde sostenía un martillo. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a cerciorarme que Virgo no vaya a volver a derrumbarse. – Bromeo el santo de la virgen, que desde que había renacido se había vuelto más abierto a sus compañeros.

-Tú no te preocupes, el gran Milo es quien está a cargo. – Sonrió ampliamente el susodicho, golpeando suavemente el muro donde estaba recargado. – Vez, Virgo durara miles de años más.- Justo cuando el guardián del octavo templo termino la frase, Shaka retrocedió unos pasos y el muro se vino abajo enterrando a Milo en una nube de polvo y escombros.

-No digas nada, Shaka, ya lo sé, soy un desastre para la construcción. – El oji azul, salió de los escombros aun con su martillo en la mano, el hindú lo miro profundamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Confió en ti, Milo. – Se despidió con un ademan de mano y continuo su descenso hacia la casa de Aries, donde actualmente residía mientras su casa era construida. – Tengo entendido que al caballero de acuario, conocía respecto al tema. – Y con esta última frase, Shaka desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban a Leo.

-Camus…- El griego miro el cielo, como si este le fuera a dar una respuesta y después bajo su vista al onceavo templo que se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad. – Esta es su época favorita, debido a que no hace tanto calor, Grecia.

…

Era 24 de diciembre y Athena había organizado un banquete para que todos sus santos pudiera unirse y festejar, ya que todos habían vuelto a la vida y tenían una nueva oportunidad, por lo que la mayoría de los santos dorados tenían que asistir a dicho evento, a excepción de Milo quien tenía que cumplir con su castigo hasta tarde y Camus que se encontraba en Siberia, a pesar que la diosa había intentado intervenir la decisión de Shion fue irremisible y por más que Dokho intento convencerlo a lo único que llego fue a que si Milo terminaba su trabajo podría acudir y con la sabiduría que los años le habían dado al chino, respecto al carácter del patriarca, sabía que el hacerlo retroceder en una decisión era casi imposible, así que con aquel cambio fue más que feliz.

…

-¡Hey Milo! – Le saludo Aioria que vestía con ropa de entrenamiento y se aproximo al griego que trabajaba como mula de carga, al levantar un escombro que estaba en medio de la sala de Virgo.

-Aioria, ¿Por qué estas vestido así? – Arrogo la piedra lejos, que fue a impactarse contra un muro que recién habían construido, el león dorado arrugo la cara y miro burlón al escorpión.

-A este paso, Shaka vivirá por siempre en Aries. – Le sonrió, Aioria se agacho tomo un escombro y lo levanto en sus hombros. – Vengo a ayudarte, tienes que venir con nosotros esta noche, no quiero que te vuelvas un ermitaño, después de todo, a mi no me castigaron.

-Pero Aioros, Saga y tú, solucionaron su conflicto, con aquella pelea…-

-Tienes razón después de que golpee a Saga la ira desapareció. – Menciono el león arrogando lejos el gran trozo de roca que fue a apilarse con otro puño de ellas.

-Dirás, después de que Saga te dio una paliza ¿No? – Se carcajeo el escorpión dorado, mientras el león hacia un puchero.

-Como sea. – Le saco la lengua y después golpeo con su cosmos, la pila de escombros que desapareció por completo.

-El patriarca dijo que no podía utilizar el cosmos para… -

-Eso solo aplica en ti, yo no estoy condicionado en nada. – Sonrió triunfante Aioria, mientras volvía a utilizar su cosmos para repetir la antigua acción realizada.

-¿Qué fue eso? El gran Aioria desobedeciendo al patriarca. – Volvió a burlarse el escorpión, Aioria le sonrió y le saco la lengua.

-Si quieres no te ayudo… -

-No, no, no, continua, lamento haberte interrumpido. – Ambos caballeros dorados rieron y de pronto el griego corto su carcajada, al pensar que tal vez, si estuviera castigado por otro motivo, que era muy posible, Camus también estuviera desobedeciendo al patriarca para ayudarlo, pero eso no iba a pasar, ya no, miro a Aioria quien se había convertido en un gran amigo para él, no estaba Camus pero estaba él. – Minino, muchas gracias, por todo.

-De nada, bicho. –

…

Milo y Aioria habían alcanzado a terminar el trabajo encomendado por el patriarca, que de todos modos no había sido mucho, para aquel día, por lo que se encontraban reunidos en el salón patriarcal el cual se encontraba adornado para esas fechas navideñas, que había estado a cargo de Athena y Kiki, quien había disfrutado de por mas aquella nueva festividad que la misma diosa había introducido al santuario, para la unión y la paz de sus caballeros.

-¿Crees que todo salga bien? – Dokho estaba sentado a un lado de Shion que se encontraba tenso al tener a los 11 dorados en un mismo cuarto, temía enormemente que se mataran unos a otros pero sabía que el tiempo ya había sanado algunas heridas, no todas pero si la mayoría.

-No lo sé, Dokho, confió en ellos y en que Aioros los unirá, pero solo el tiempo lo demostrara. – Contesto sorbiendo un poco del vino que estaba en su copa, mientras Dokho lo mira sonriente.

-Debes de estar muy estresado, para que bebas. – Susurro el chino alegremente al lemuriano, soltando una carcajada que hizo voltear a la mayoría de los presentes.

-No sabes cuánto. – Respondió entre dientes. – Con el pasar de los años, espero que me dejen de dar problemas, como cuando eran niños, pero es todo lo contrario, estos aumentan. –

-Eso, mi amigo, es lo emocionante. – Contesto Dokho revolviendo el líquido que había dentro de su copa y de la cual después mojo sus labios. – Cada uno de ellos, es especial.

-Me siento mal por Camus, está solo en Siberia. – Murmuro el antiguo carnero dorado.

-No le pesara tanto, lo conoces, Camus no es muy sociable, en su mayoría estaría incomodo aquí. – Dokho intento quitar el aspecto sombrío que había cubierto a Shion mientras su mirada se clavaba en Milo que estaba haciendo de las suyas. –Espero aun que puedan sanar, todos ellos.

-Lo harán, tú y yo hemos peleado más veces que todos ellos juntos, Shion y venos aquí, seguimos los dos, juntos, hasta el final. – El chino palmeo suavemente la espalda de su compañero de armas y se levanto, pero la mano del patriarca lo sostuvo.

-Dokho, muchas gracias, de verdad. –

-No hay de qué. – Sonrió.

-De verdad, por todo, por hacerte cargo de Mu y de todos cuando, morí, muchas gracias. – Dokho se detuvo unos segundos y miro los ojos violáceos de su amigo, sabía que cuando Shion quería decir algo, su mirada podía expresar más de lo que saliera de sus labios.

-Tú lo hubieras hecho por mí. – Dokho removió tiernamente los cabellos del peli verde. – Feliz navidad Shion.

…

En otra mesa estaban sentados Milo, Aioria, Aioros, Saga, Aldebaran y Mu, mientras frente a ellos estaban los santos dorados restantes en otra mesa, a su lado estaban los chicos de bronce junto a las amazonas y algunos de los plateados.

-¿Por qué estamos tan separados? – Menciono desesperado Aioros, mirando a Milo y Aioria y una vez que supo que el par se controlaría, se levanto y camino directo hacia sus compañeros de armas, poniéndose frente a Kanon. –Levántate.

-¿Qué? – Kanon miro instintivamente los ojos esmeraldas de su gemelo, quien sonreía al entender el plan del caballero de Sagita, Shura miro rápidamente a su ex – mejor amigo y luego miro a Afrodita que estaba a su lado, por su parte Mascara de la muerte gruño, al pensar que se armaría una revuelta y Shaka se incorporo.

-¡Vamos que te levantes! – Le jalo cariñosamente de la ropa y cuando Saga llego y prácticamente levanto a su gemelo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos. – Muchachos que esperan que los levantemos a todos.

-¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto Afrodita mirando a Mascara, quien solo sonrió nervioso al entender lo que iban a hacer.

-Juntaremos las mesas. – Respondió sagitario de lo más feliz, al momento todos se levantaron y ayudaron a cargar la mesa y las sillas, hasta donde estaba la otra, una vez todos sentados, Aioros tosió un poco para llamar la atención de los otros dorados. – Yo, quisiera decirles a todos que no guardo rencor a ninguno de ustedes por…– Hizo una pequeña pausa y miro fijamente a Shura. – Lo que paso, por el contrario me siento más que orgulloso, de quienes son en la actualidad, compañeros y de lo que hicieron, así que ¡Feliz navidad! – Sonrió gustoso, mientras todos guardaban silencio y lo miraban directamente a él.

-Aioros yo… - Menciono débilmente el español levantándose, por lo que todos sus compañeros pasaron la vista del griego al peli verde. – Perdóname por haberte asesinado, yo debí…

-Hiciste tu trabajo. – Menciono Aioria fríamente, pero intentando no sonar tan agresivo.

-Como le dije a Saga, Shura no hay nada que perdonar, hiciste tu trabajo como caballero dorado y estoy muy orgulloso de ti y tu técnica. –Sonrió y después imito el asentó que antes tenía el español. - ¡Joder tío! ¡Si me asuste cuando vi a excalibur aquella noche, estaba de por mas filosa, ostia! – Todos los santos dorados soltaron la carcajada, por lo que Shion, Dokho, Athena y los santos de bronce voltearon al escuchar plenamente aquella risa, tan melodiosa para el patriarca y que creía que en su vida volvería a oír.

-¡Aioros! – Le reprendió dulcemente Shion, al escucharlo hablar de esa forma.

-¡Lo siento! – Sonrió inocentemente. – Pero ya Shura. – Menciono cuando sus compañeros guardaron silencio y se incorporo, acercándose a su amigo. – No hay nada que perdonar, hermano. – Aioros extendió su mano a Shura, por su parte el santo de la cabra la vio por unos segundos y la tomo suavemente, cuando estas hicieron contacto Aioros jalo a Shura y lo abrazo.

Aquella escena, no se le escapo a nadie de los que estaban presentes y los caballeros dorados se la quemaron en primer plano, todos necesitaban que los perdonaran y aquel momento el santo de la decima casa había sentido que un peso que cargo durante años se había ido.

-¡No llores! – Se burlo Aioria, por lo que se gano un suave golpe en la cabeza por parte de Milo.

-Bien. – Gruño Kanon. – Al final todos estamos locos.

-Y eso te incluye a ti también Shaka y Mu. – Los sentencio entre risas Milo. – Entre locos nos entendemos ¿No es así?

-No, Milo, te equivocas. – Menciono Mu guardando su compostura habitual. – Nos entendemos porque somos una familia. – Las palabras dichas por el santo de la primera casa, solo dijeron la verdad que todos conocían y estaba en el fondo de su corazón y que todos habían sentido cuando estuvieron en el muro de los lamentos, era por ello que las traiciones y las muertes dolieran tanto y el perdón fuera tan beatificante. - Y lo saben, somos de por más que orgullosos cuando cometemos errores u otros son los que lo hacen, pero sabemos bien que siempre vamos a estar el uno para el otro.

-Lo vimos en el muro de los lamentos. – Susurro Afrodita y todos asistieron.

-Pues bien, disfrutemos ahora que estamos juntos. – Menciono Aioria y después bajo la voz para que Shion no lo escuchara. – Después de todo, Shion ya ha tenido muchos años sin un dolor de cabeza por nuestras travesuras.

-Te escucho. – Murmuro Mascara de muerte, ya que había visto la mirada del peli verde fija en Aioria, debido a que el santo dorado de la antigua guerra santa le quedaba de frente. – No voltees.

Pero como todos, cuando le dicen eso, el santo de la quinta casa, giro lentamente el rostro y miro a Shion por encima de su hombro, cuando vio que la vista del ex santo de la primera casa estaba clavada en él volvió su vista de nuevo a Mascara de la muerte.

-Te lo dije. – Se burlo.

-Cállate. –

-Aioria, te escuche. – Menciono el patriarca fingiendo indignación. – No querrás acompañar a Milo en la reconstrucción de virgo ¿o Sí? – Sonrió al ver la cara del león dorado, ponerse roja de la vergüenza, al verse descubierto. - No sabía que habías disfrutado tanto ayudándolo esta tarde. – Advirtió Shion mientras Dokho se tapaba el rostro intentando cubrir la sonrisa en su rostro. – Esta tarde y con cosmos. – El chino tenía que reconocerle a su amigo, que él jamás tendría la habilidad, que Shion poseía para encontrar el castigo perfecto para cada santo dorado, ni tampoco aquella capacidad mitológica de poder enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en el santuario.

-No, patriarca. – Respondió apenado el santo de la quinta casa, mientras sus compañeros hacían muecas intentando contener la risa.

Milo observaba a sus compañeros riendo y compartiendo la mesa como la familia que una vez habían sido, por lo que se encontraba por más que feliz, pero no podía dejar de sentir aquel vacio y sabia quien lo estaba causando, gruño molesto, por lo que Aioria lo volteo a verlo.

-¿Estás bien? – La pregunta lo desconcertó y recordó su infantil actitud, cuando Camus había intentado explicarle lo que había ocurrido en su pelea contra Hades, pero él le ignoro y lo juzgo, debido a su orgullo, a pesar que quería solucionarlo todo el también.

-Sí, gato. – Respondió secamente, Aioria tomo su copa y se la empino, después miro fijamente los ojos azules del otro griego y sonrió para sí mismo. – Quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara.

-Al menos yo puedo quitarla, tú la tienes permanente. – Aioria se carcajeo unos segundos de la cara del escorpión, hasta que este emitió un gruñido de advertencia. - ¿Por qué no vas?

-¿A dónde? – Sabia a lo que se había referido el león dorado y lo que el había estado pensando toda la tarde, pero aun así se hizo el desentendido.

-Al polo norte, imbécil. – Contesto molesto Aioria. – A donde mas, a con Camus, ve a Siberia y trae su culo congelado aquí.

-Pero Aioria, el patriarca me ha prohibido salir y a él entrar… -

-¿Y? – Respondió Saga que había estado atento a toda la plática, él, más que nadie había escuchado a Camus hablar sobre Milo, desde que habían revivido y lo arrepentido que estaba por haberlo traicionado, por haberle fallado. – Nosotros te cubriremos.

-Me parece bien, me gusta la idea. – Aioros se coló entre Aioria y Saga, asistiendo emocionado, pues había escuchado de su hermano que la amistad que tenían el guardián de la octava casa y él de la onceava era única, se podría decir que fue la más estable de los doce. –Nosotros lo distraeremos.

-¿Qué hacen? – Menciono Afrodita, que había escuchado parte del complot que se estaba formando entre sus compañeros. Aioria alzo la cabeza para ver al dueño del doceavo templo, que los estaba mirando con sus ojos celestes, regreso su vista a su hermano quien alzo los hombros.

-Vengan. – Les hizo una seña con la mano y los dos susodichos se acercaron, haciendo que los otros dorados, prestaran atención a lo que estaba pasando. – Este es el plan, tenemos que ayudar a Milo a salir del santuario e ir con Camus.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo llegaras hasta haya? – Pregunto Afrodita, todos se miraron al no ver reparado en ese pequeño detalle, por lo que algunos de ellos rieron nerviosamente.

-Kiki, puede llevarte. – Todos voltearon al escuchar a Mu, vieron a Shaka a su lado sonriendo. – El no levantara sospechas, si utiliza su cosmos, es normal, el patriarca pensara que está jugando con Seiya u otro de los de bronce.

-¡Mu! Que bárbaro. – Menciono sorprendido Milo, al ver al favorito del patriarca, uniéndose a ellos para desobedecerlo. – Nos sorprendes, pero regresando al tema, Shion no aceptara que él, este aquí…

-Podemos convencer a Dokho y Athena. – Kanon propuso, desde su lugar, por lo que todos sus compañeros sonrieron con complicidad. – Todo para traer el cubito de hielo.

-Nos van a castigar, después, téngalo por seguro. – Aldebaran sonrió ampliamente, mientras Shura se balanceaba en una silla nervioso, viendo al patriarca mirarlos fijamente. – O por ser navidad, puede perdonarnos a todos.

-Muchachos… - Todos miraron al español quien apuntaba con un dedo a Shion y Dokho, giraron su rostro hacia la mesa de los susodichos y vieron a ambos santos dorados, observándolos fijamente. La mayoría les sonrió angelicalmente y Aioria les saludo, en un intento de anular sospechas.

-Manos a la obra, Saga y Aioros distraigan al patriarca, Mu ve a por Kiki, Shaka habla con Dokho, Shura y Aldebaran hablen con Athena y los caballeros de bronce, los demás ayudaremos a Milo a salir de aquí. – Menciono Kanon, tranquilamente, todos asistieron y prosiguieron a llevar a cabo su plan.

…

-Kiki – Le llamo Mu, el pequeño aprendiz de Aries se acerco hasta donde estaba su maestro y el caballero dorado de escorpión, que lo dirigieron hacia la casa de piscis. – Necesito que me escuches.

-Dígame maestro. – Respondió el pelirrojo viendo de un santo a otro.

-Necesito que lleves a Milo a Siberia y le ayudes en todo lo que te pide. –

-¿Siberia? –

-Sí, así es Kiki y nadie se tiene que enterar, ni siquiera mi maestro Shion. –

-No lo defraudare. – Kiki se acerco a Milo y creó una pequeña esfera de color violáceo que comenzó a crecer hasta envolver al aprendiz y escorpión, posterior a eso ambos desaparecieron, Mu contemplo el paisaje y sonrió para sí mismo, su aprendiz se acababa de ganar otro regalo más por navidad.

…

Shura se acerco indeciso hacia la mesa donde estaba Athena, platicando con Marin, June, Geist y Shaina, que al ver al santo de capricornio acercarse guardaron silencio y lo miraron insistentemente, mientras Athena le sonreía amablemente.

-Señorita Athena, podemos hablar un segundo. – Sintió todas las miradas de las amazonas posarse sobre él e incluso de algunos caballeros de plata que estaban en las mesas contiguas lo miraron. – Afuera.

-Claro, Shura. – Athena se levanto y camino en dirección a su propia estatua, seguida por el español quien le dirigía una mirada asesina a Kanon por haberle asignado aquella misión y que en esos momentos estaba vilmente sentado en una mesa, contemplando a los demás hacer lo planeado. – Me parece muy lindo, de su parte.

-¿Disculpe? – Shura alzo ambas cejas consternado.

-Me alegra mucho que todos, encuentren la forma de perdonarse, creo que es una buena forma de dar el primer paso en esta nueva vida, beneficiara a todos. – La diosa hizo una pausa y pasó su mano por la delicada pilastra que le servía para recargarse. - Creo que lo que han hecho tú y los otros por Milo, es muy amable.

-Athena…- Menciono Shura sorprendido, pero su diosa simplemente le sonrió. – Usted ¿Cómo…?

-Dones de diosa, Shura. – Athena rio débilmente, al ver al español quedarse boquiabierto, ante la sorpresa que la diosa de la sabiduría le había dado. – Feliz navidad, Shura. – Y le abrazo, para después dirigirse hacia la reunión, dejando a un español confuso.

…

-Muchachos. – Aldebaran que estaba acompañado de Mascara de la muerte y Afrodita se acercaron a la mesa donde los santos de bronce comían y conversaban tranquilamente entre ellos.

-¡Aldebaran! – Saludo alegremente a su amigo, quien se sentó a su lado, Mascara de la muerte reparo en el semblante deprimido y alejado que tenía el discípulo de Camus, mientras Shryriu a su lado intentaba alegrarlo, por su parte Shun hablaba animadamente con su hermano, quien desde el punto de vista de Mascara lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente, pero que con los asentimientos y los sí, que decía, hacía pensar al peli verde que lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Hyoga? – Afrodita prácticamente le arrebato la silla al caballero de unicornio quien estaba a punto de sentarse.

-¡Oye! –

-Cállate. – Menciono Mascara mirándolo amenazantemente. – Habla, pato de hule.

-¡Mascara! – Le reprendió su amigo, mientras Aldebaran se carcajeaba de ver la escena, junto con Seiya. – No estés así, caballero del cisne, de hecho Aldebaran te trae noticias buenas, respecto a lo que te incomoda.

-¿Así? – Menciono el aludido, por lo que Mascara le arrogo una fritura a la cabeza. – Así, Hyoga te tengo una buena noticia. – El ruso los observo fijamente, mientras sus compañeros guardaron silencio para enterarse del chisme. - ¿Adivina?

-¡No inventes! – Se quejo Mascara de la muerte, golpeándose el rostro con la mano, mientras Afrodita tenía un tic nervioso. -¡Díselo ya, el mocoso quiere saberlo!

-¿A quién le dices mocoso? – Respondió el rubio, mientras miraba de Aldebaran a Mascara.

-Pues a ti. –

-Mascara. – Rio Afrodita.

-¿Qué le quieres decir? – Cuestiono Shryriu.

-¡Le compraste unos patines! – Todos en la mesa voltearon a ver a Seiya por su comentario, que por mas entusiasmado que había sonado, saco a todos de sus casillas. -¿No?

-Camus va a venir. – Sentencio Mascara desesperado, pues estaba empezando a creer que estar cerca del caballero pegaso, inhibía la capacidad de pensar adecuadamente.

-Que poco espíritu navideño tienes Mascara, debería darte vergüenza. – Dijo Aldebaran, mientras Afrodita ya había desaparecido de ahí y se encontraba sentado a un lado de Kanon. – Milo ha ido por él…

-Pero y el patriarca… -

-Nosotros nos encargamos de él. – Menciono Aioria acercándose a la mesa.

…

Shaka aun permanecía sentado, frente a él estaba Kanon y Afrodita, que miraban a lo lejos hablar a Aioros y Saga con el patriarca, ya llevaban como 15 minutos haciendo lo mismo y la verdad Kanon dudaba mucho que Saga o Aioros pudieran mantenerle hablando por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Qué hacen? – Dokho llego a un lado de ellos y tomo asiento a un lado de Kanon, quien miro sorprendido al santo de libra llegar tan fresco a su lado.

-Nada. – Respondió Afrodita.

-¿Cómo va el plan? – Afrodita miro hacia otro lado, porque supuso que Dokho estaba intentando investigar que habían tramado por orden del mismo patriarca, por lo que Kanon fue oportuno y le contesto, no había nadie como él para enredar las cosas.

-¿Qué plan? – Kanon miro fijamente a Shaka, quien cerró sus ojos pacientemente. _"Maldito Shaka, precisamente cierra los ojos y se pone a dormir ahora" _-¿Por qué no está con su discípulo?

-Porque veo a Mascara molestarlo y no quiero interrumpir – Sonrió ampliamente, Afrodita se levanto con intensión de ir por su amigo, pero Dokho lo tomo del brazo. - ¿A dónde? Siéntate, nadie se va de aquí, hasta que me digan que planean.

-Maldición. – Murmuro en sueco, Afrodita, por lo que se gano un golpe en la nuca por parte de su mayor.

-Eso no sonó nada cortes. – Le reprendió, mientras el sueco miraba al gemelo de Saga, que a su vez miraba a Shaka, que permanecía aun con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Y bien?

-No sé de qué me habla. – Menciono Kanon, sáfandose del asunto, por lo que Dokho miro a los ojos a Afrodita y con su mirada que decía ¿Y tú?

-Yo… -

-Maestro Dokho, ¿Por qué cuestiona a mis compañeros, si ya le explique el plan? – Afrodita y Kanon observaron a Shaka, mientras Dokho se pasaba una mano por el cabello nervioso.

…

El frio de Siberia azotaba con una fuerte ventisca, todo el paisaje, que estaba cubierto por nieve, Milo a penas y pudo distinguir la cabaña donde estaba su amigo y que innumerables veces había visitado, pero a pesar de la tormenta logro verla, miro a Kiki que permanecía a su lado, como Mu le había dicho y sonrió al verlo, que enfrentaba valiente la inclemencia del tiempo.

-Kiki, regresa al santuario, yo le avisare a Mu, cuando tengas que venir por mí. – El pequeño aprendiz asistió y desapareció, dejándolo a él solo, en aquel paraje.

Camino decidido hacia la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba cubierta por nieve, toco dos veces a la puerta y escucho los suaves pasos de su amigo al otro lado en dirección a la puerta, cuando la abrió ambos se congelaron sin saber que decirse, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, azul contra azul.

-Milo – Susurro débilmente, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar al calor que la cabaña aportaba, aunque el frio no incomodaba a Camus, pues este estaba vestido con solo ropa de entrenamiento, mientras el escorpión estaba utilizando su cosmos para evitar sufrir de hipotermia. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Camus, yo… - Milo entro a la cabaña y miro su interior, estaba como la recordaba, sonrió melancólicamente y encaro a su amigo, que lo observaba con su rostro serio. – Yo lo siento mucho, me equivoque, no supe que hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, cuando me entere que habías vendido tu alma a Hades, yo me sentí traicionado, podía esperar eso de cualquiera, pero no de ti, tú eras mi hermano, aun lo eres, Camus yo…

-Estabas en tu derecho, no tienes nada que sentir, yo fui el que actué mal, el que los traiciono, el que falto a su juramento, Milo perdóname, quería decírtelo, pero no podía, tenía que cumplir con la misión, ya habíamos llegado muy lejos como para fallar, yo… - Por unos segundos Camus mostro toda la tristeza y frustración que le había causado la guerra santa y la culpa que estaba consumiendo su alma. – Yo lo siento tanto Milo.

Ambos santos guardaron silencio y solo se observaron fijamente, no podía hablar, pues el dolor podía convertirse en perlas salinas que para ellos era casi imposible derramar en aquel momento, por lo que hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer desde que eran niños y las palabras les faltaban, se miraron y se dijeron con ese simple contacto, todo lo que sentían.

-Lo lamento. – Menciono Camus una vez que pudo hablar, Milo se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-Yo también lo siento, hermano. – Contesto, al sentir que Camus lo abrazaba a él también.

El perdón entre ambos había llegado, no importaba cuando había durado, ni por que habían tenido que pasar, ese tipo de perdón que borra todas las amarguras del alma, Camus miro a su compañero que sonreía ampliamente.

-Feliz navidad, Camus. – Menciono sacando una botella de vino, tomo dos vasos que se encontraban ahí y la abrió, el santo de la onceava casa tomo el vaso que su compañero le ofreció y brindo con él.

-Feliz navidad, Milo. – Ambos se bebieron hasta la última gota del vaso y se sonrieron. – Milo tu no deberías estar aquí. – Camus había caído en cuenta que su amigo, está cometiendo una falta muy grave al estar ahí en Siberia.

-No te preocupes, Cam, vine a por ti, para ir al santuario, el patriarca ya lo sabe y él me autorizo el venir por ti. – Mintió el escorpión dorado, mientras Camus sonreía. – Todos quieren verte haya, hasta Hyoga te extraña, vamos a pasar una navidad en familia.

-Si tú lo dices. – Menciono Camus alzando los hombros.

-Es que te perdiste, el discurso de Aioros y la redención de Shura. – Comento el otro, Camus alzo una ceja interesado en lo que su amigo había dicho y Milo rio de buena gana. - ¿Dónde está el prudente Camus, que me decía que no me metiera en asuntos ajenos?

-Milo, no son ajenos, son de nuestra familia. – Camus sonrió triunfal y el escorpión elevo su cosmos para que Mu lo detectara y fuera a por ellos. – Así que cuéntame.

…

Aioros y Saga no sabían que mas preguntarle, comentarle o decirle al patriarca ya habían hablado de todo lo que se les había venido a la mente, platicaron acerca de su infancia, de porque Shion había elegido a Aioros como patriarca, Saga volvió a disculparse por los 13 años de estar usurpando el poder, de haber ocultado lo que había ocurrido con Kanon y la maldad que embargaba por momentos su alma, la guerra contra Hades y su renacimiento y de verdad ambos no tenían idea de que mas decirle al santo más fiel a Athena.

Aioros le dio un codazo discreto a Saga para que dijera algo, pero este lo miro insistentemente para que el sagita hiciera uso de palabra, pero gracias a Zeus, Dokho llego oportunamente a su rescate, preguntándole a su amigo que tal se le había hecho la cena, que las doncellas habían preparado para aquel banquete.

-Todo estuvo exquisito, Dokho. – Shion miro a los tres santos frente a él, con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa de maldad. - ¿Saga o tu Aioros querían decirme algo más?

-No- Tercio Saga, mirando al antiguo santo de libra.

-Bien. – Shion se giro un poco para servirse más vino. – Me pregunto, más bien les pregunto ¿A qué hora regresara Milo de Siberia? Me gustaría ver a Camus.

-¿Cómo? – Aioros rio nerviosamente, mientras Saga tenía un tic nervioso debajo del ojo y Dokho por su parte se hacia el desentendido, como él decía, Shion había vendido su alma a Hades para saber todo lo que ocurría en el santuario. -¿Cómo se entero?

-Habilidad y experiencia, Aioros. – Respondió feliz el ex santo de Aries, tomando un sorbo de su copa, justo en ese momento los aludidos entraron al salón patriarcal, el patriarca se aproximo a ambos santos y saludo al recién llegado. – Me alegra que hayas venido Camus, pero aun ambos están castigados, estarás aquí hoy, solo por ser navidad.

-Entendido, gran patriarca. – Contesto Camus, mirando a un Milo que sonreía nervioso. – _No que ya sabía. _ - Le dijo a su compañero vía cosmos, que como respuesta le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¡Shion! – Athena llego corriendo hasta la entrada y miro a los recién llegados, lo que le saco una sonrisa a la diosa de la sabiduría. – Es navidad, perdonadlos, por favor, no lo volverán a ser ¿Verdad chicos?

-Si- Respondió Milo y Camus asistió a su lado. – Por favor, patriarca es navidad, debería ver como encontré a Cam, solo en aquella cabaña en medio de la nada, con frio, hambre y sed, sin fuego en su chimenea, ni televisión, ni nadie con quien platicar, por favor.

-Está bien Milo, pero no exageres. – Shion se retiro a donde estaba Dokho, para platicar alegremente de sus habilidades extrasensoriales, mientras los dorados volvían a la mesa.

-¿Cómo los descubrió? – Pregunto Milo a sus compañeros, que elevaron los hombros, sin saber como el patriarca conseguía descubrirlos en la mayoría de los casos. Saga se acerco por detrás y palmeo suavemente el hombro de Camus, quien giro el rostro para verlo.

-Sin remordimientos. – Camus negó y el otro peli azul rio. – Me alegra mucho, Camus.

-A nosotros también. – Respondió Milo por Camus pasándole un brazo al acuariano por los hombros, mientras los demás veían que la amistad de estos dos solo había estado dormida, porque aun seguía intacta y se mantenía tan fuerte como en años pasados.

-Te lo dije no Aioros, son como novios. – Bromeo Aioria, tomando su copa de vino e intento empinársela pero esta estaba congelada, miro con reproche a Camus que mantenía una sonrisa fija en sus labios y Milo reía a carcajada abierta.

-Y esas son las consecuencias de intentar bajarle a Milo. – Rio alegremente Shura y la carcajada por parte de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar, Milo que estaba más cerca al español agujereo su copa derramándose el líquido escarlata. – Ya no hagamos de esto una batalla campal.

-¡Joder tío! ¡Cálmate! – Respondió Aioros, burlándose de su amigo, quien lo vio con reproche.

-Aioros. – Le llamo pacientemente.

-Lo siento, fue la última. – Rio en compañía de sus amigos justo en ese momento sonó el reloj marcando las doce de la noche, Seiya y los de bronce llegaron hasta con ellos.

-¡Feliz navidad! – Grito a todo pulmón el japonés, colgándosele a Aldebaran y así sucesivamente todos continuaron el tradicional abrazo que se da cuando el reloj toca sus doce campanadas y donde la familia se une olvidando sus errores, sus traiciones y dando lugar a que reine la paz y el amor.

…

**Fin.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo! **


End file.
